gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Blacktyde
House Blacktyde of Blacktyde is a noble house from Blacktyde Castle on the island of Blacktyde. They are bannermen to House Greyjoy, the overlords of the Iron Islands, located within Westeros. They blazon their arms with vairy green and black. History During the Greyjoy Rebellion, Baelor Blacktyde's father was killed in battle. After the rebellion, Baelor was taken as a hostage for eight years in the city of Oldtownin the Reach. Upon his return, Baelor had converted to the mainland's Faith of the Seven. Also after the rebellion, the young Tristifer Botley was sent away to be fostered with Lord Blacktyde. Tris had been fostered at Pyke with the Greyjoys, but was sent away by Lord Balon Greyjoy when Maester Qalen told him the boy intended to marry Balon's daughter, Asha Greyjoy. Recent Events A Clash of Kings With the start of the War of the Five Kings between powerful mainland noble houses, Lord Balon Greyjoy uses the opportunity to proclaim the Iron Islands independent from the Iron Throne once again, and gathers all his captains in his seat of Pyke. The recently-crowned King in the North, Robb Stark, assigns Theon Greyjoy to travel to the Iron Islands and seek an alliance with his father, Balon, against the Iron Throne. On Pyke, Theon enters the castle's great hall where he notices that his father has gathered hundreds of his captains, with the Blacktydes from Blacktyde amongst them. A Feast for Crows Beron Blacktyde, known as Blind Beron, is one of the many Drowned Men who adds their voices to Aeron Greyjoy's calling for the kingsmoot, a gathering of all ironborn captains and lords, to elect a new King of the Iron Islands after Balon's death. Before the kingsmoot, Lord Baelor Blacktyde comes to see Rodrik Harlaw at Ten Towers but departs soon after to the island of Old Wyk, where the kingsmoot is going to ocurr. Baelor thinks that Euron Greyjoy, another candidate, will descend upon the other candidates and kill them all, just like Urron Greyiron had done thousands of years before. Already on Old Wyk, Lord Blacktyde's ship, Nightflyer, is seen on the island's shores and several Blacktydes, including Baelor, gather around Victarion Greyjoy, one of the candidates for king, supporting his claim. Baelor, thinking of his father's ultimate fate in the Greyjoy Rebellion, asks if Victarion will end the war in case the latter wins the crown but Victarion refuses to bend the knee. Still with his wishes for the war's end, Baelor switches supports by deciding to follow Asha Greyjoy for the Seastone Chair instead, after she announces that if she were to win, she would bring about the conflict's ending. When Euron triumphs in the kingsmoot and is crowned, he commands the Iron Fleet to close the island's bay blocking all the ships from leaving. Baelor's ship, the Nightflyer, is seized and Lord Blacktyde is delivered to Euron in chains for refusing to accept him as king. Euron then orders his men to kill him and cut him in seven pieces in ironic tribute to his worship of the seven mainland gods. After the Battle of the Shield Islands, Euron wears Baelor's sable cloak. A Dance with Dragons King Euron issues a hunt for all the Drowned Men, especially his brother Aeron Greyjoy. Blind Beron is one of the captured priests and is put to questioning. House Blacktyde at the end of the third century The known Blacktydes during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: * Lord {Baelor Blacktyde}, Lord of Blacktyde and captain of the Nightflyer. Killed for not acknowledging Euron Greyjoy as king. With unspecified familiar relationship with the lord of the house there is also: * Blind Beron Blacktyde, a priest of the Drowned God. Historical Blacktydes * Joron I Blacktyde, called Maidensbane, who captured Gyles II Gardener and cut his corpse to pieces for bait and swept off the Arbor, carrying off every woman under thirty. Quotes - Rodrik Harlaw to Asha Greyjoy - Baelor Blacktyde to Victarion Greyjoy Category:House Blacktyde Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands